


【锤基】黑猫 (刀/短篇/接妇联4?/BE/微幻红,铁虫,盾冬/发泄产物)

by Yanmila522



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, James ''Bucky'' Barnes - Freeform, Loki is Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Sad, Some major character undeath, Vision - Freeform, Wanda - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 之前早上起来的发泄产物，原因不知道，就这样写了一个刀子发泄了，如个人介绍一样，可能疯了，一边写一边哭，可能我泪点低，如果你们觉得不虐就不虐吧，反正结局都是BE了，第一次虐文挑战的人，文笔渣的话或是人物角色ooc的话就不好意思，真的不是太太。





	【锤基】黑猫 (刀/短篇/接妇联4?/BE/微幻红,铁虫,盾冬/发泄产物)

Thanos死了，是死在Thor的风暴斧手上，灰飞烟灭的人也随着Thanos的阵亡后都回来了。

Steve紧紧拥抱着他最爱的Bucky，Tony安抚着怀中紧紧抱着他的小声哭泣的Peter，Vision也回来了，Wanda刚刚回来这世界完全无法说话，他们俩只是抱在一起默默不出声，还有其他的人都回来了。

可Thor站在原地，并没有跟大家一样，紧紧抱着自己的挚爱，他手依然紧握着风暴斧，并没有一个穿着墨绿衣的黑发男人走过来，用着开玩笑语气跟他说：“ Surprise.”

前面挂着一阵凉风仿佛在像是无情地在嘲笑着他的无助。

他依然是一无所有着。

Thor变得冷漠了，大家都发现，自从他失去了Loki，Thor仿佛就不如从前那样，不再会笑了。

由于这场Thanos的大战，地球需要重新变回原本的模样也实在不容易，复仇者联盟负责帮忙重新复建城市，大家时常聚在一起，休息时候大家也会开个玩笑，以前的Thor是会随着大家笑，但现在的Thor一直默默不出声，之后自己一人走了出去。

由于Thor除了帮忙复建地球，他身为阿斯加德的新任国王还需要把幸存的阿斯加德人安排好在某个地球的角落进行重建阿斯加德。

Thor忙得完全就是没有时间休息，没有时间给他继续为他的弟弟哀悼，他保持着这样忙碌的生活，直到各城市重现原貌，阿斯加德也建立完毕，Thor代表阿斯加德与人类订了关于阿斯加德在地球上的协议。

Thor终于算是有一段空闲的时间了，他盲目的走在伦敦的街道上，走过Loki到过的任何地方。

终于他停留在一棵大树旁，雷霆之神看到一只黑猫，黑猫的眼眸是墨绿色的。

它正看着Thor，Thor也看着它。

黑猫突然跳了下来，Thor接住了它，把它抱回去阿斯加德放在自己宫殿喂养，Thor把黑猫称为Loki。

黑猫很乖，它不吵不闹，而且还挺粘Thor。

有时黑猫在玩着新玩意的时候，当Thor呼唤着它的时候，它立刻的跑了过来。

Thor就会称赞着说道：“Loki真乖。”

一天，Thor办了一场酒会，他将复仇者联盟的人全都请来参加，还将那种黑猫介绍给大家，当然大家看到这只猫与听到它的名字的时候，大家装作什么都不知道，但大家心目中都有一个答案，这只黑猫并非北欧神话里的邪神的化身，它真的只是地球上最寻常不过的一只黑猫。

酒会结束后，Thor抱着Loki回到宸殿，他坐在床边，紧抱着Loki，Loki很乖，它只是静静地趴着。

Thor将Loki放在大腿上，轻轻抚摸着，Loki发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

Thor听后露出僵硬又难看的笑容说着：“Loki最乖了。”

之后的Thor抱着黑猫进入睡梦了，神是不会发梦的，他却做梦了。

在梦中，黑发男子向他走了过来，Thor赶紧把紧握手中的暴风斧扔在一旁，立刻抱着眼前的男子。

黑发男子被Thor抱着那瞬间有些僵住身子，很快就放松身子用着询问的语气说道：“Brother?”

听到熟悉的声音，Thor已经完全控制不住心里的激动把眼前的弟弟抱得更紧。

直到Loki咳得厉害的时候，Thor才发现自己过于激动赶紧放开Loki。

“你难道真的那么想要我死吗？！Thor！”Loki说着是这样说着，但下一秒他却用了邪恶地语气仿佛试图一把锋利的刀子刺穿Thor的心，“不对，我本来就死了，只是神不应该做梦，你想我了，所以梦见我了，对吧，Thor。”

Thor没有说话，Loki并没有理会Thor有没有说话，依然在说道：“Thor，你没有时间为我哀悼，我知道，你都顾着为我们的人民建立回阿斯加德，我看在你是为了...”

Loki还没说完，Thor却突然的愤怒地质问道：“为什么你没有回来！”

听了Loki却笑了，这仿佛是从地狱爬出来的厉鬼那种可怕的笑声，停在Thor的耳边变得刺耳地更是悲伤，“你觉得我可能回来吗？Thor Ordinson！你觉得有可能吗？你明明就心知肚明了！”

“我不管！弟弟！你明知道我不能没有你！”

“打住，这世界并没有没有谁就不能活的。”

“呵呵呵，弟弟，你说的对，但是我会仿佛活得像是行肉走尸一样，完全不知道自己为了什么...”

“为了阿斯加德的人民！为了Ordin！为了Frigga！为了我！你必须撑下去！Thor Ordinson！你现在可是阿斯加德的国王！不是只是单单只是个雷霆之神了！”

Thor瞬间鸦雀无声，他都明白这些事，Loki说的这些道理，他怎么会不知道呢？

“你的应该不能继续发梦了，你要醒来了Thor。”

原本低着头的Thor赶紧抬起头来，Loki已经抱着他，身体开始慢慢变成颗粒飘走了，Thor哭了，他知道Loki并不想要给他看到完整的消失的模样，选择抱着Thor，就在Loki还没消失完那刹那间，Loki吻了Thor的脸颊，然后便回邪神的语气说完最后的一句就消失了，“那些地球上的蠢猫可不是我，你别在把它当作我了，还有不要那么快来找我，我可不会理你的。”

Thor醒来了，怀中的黑猫不知何时走了，剩下宫殿回响的哭泣声。

外头各地区今天依然是挂着暴风和下着雷雨。

END


End file.
